


choking on my love for you

by Anonymous



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Bad Ending, Buttercups, Character Death, Emetophobia, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Larry's Suicide (Sally Face), M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, No Dialogue, Not Happy, Poison, Sad, Sad Ending, Short, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	choking on my love for you

A few weeks after the boy with the blue hair moves in, he coughs up a shred of yellow while he's brushing his teeth. He doesn't think much of it. It's just a tickle in his throat, after all; nothing to worry about. He'll be better before he knows it. 

* * *

A few months later, the scraps of yellow haven't stopped. They come more frequently now. They're getting bigger. He swears they look like flower petals. But that would mean- (no, of course not. It's gotta be something else. His mother comes down with a cold during the change of the seasons; maybe that's all it is.) 

* * *

He's known Sal Fisher for nearly a year now. Though he hasn't seen his face, he doesn't really care. He sees the acrylic mask painted white and pink and those two bright blue pigtails and he knows his best friend is there. He doesn't  _need_ to see what lies beneath. ~~(Although, he wouldn't mind kissing those hard plastic lips.)~~  

* * *

He's been coughing up petals by the dozens for a while now. They're almost out of high school at this point. He knows what's happening, but doesn't quite realize the implications. He knows this will kill him, but doesn't quite realize that it's coming so soon. 

* * *

Sal's mask hits him square in the face. The boy is so busy fretting over Larry's bloody nose that he doesn't even notice what caused it, or the hesitant curiosity in his eyes as he watches the way his muscles pull the scars taught. Larry holds him close and he smells like lavender and mint, and later that night he hacks up a full flower. The yellow petals are stained with blood. 

* * *

 _Weeds_ , he spits in his mind. That's what they are. They're ruining his life — ruining  _him_. He buys a bottle of Roundup at the store and downs it, along with a bottle of scotch. They both burn his throat and his eyes well up with tears as he scribbles out a note to his best friend. He can't stop the bile and blood rising in his throat and they splatter onto the edges of the paper, along with several of the tiny yellow flowers. His hands shake as he seals the page in a plastic bag and pins it to the ladder. Vile chunks of tissue and plant matter spill down onto the grass below, dribbling from his lips as everything goes dark.


End file.
